PHYSICS
by Ryuhara Shanchi
Summary: Prostulatku mengatakan bahwa waktu, tempat dan kecepatan cahaya adalah relatif. Sedangkan cintaku padamu MUTLAK. Itu artinya, cintaku dapat menandingi kecepatan cahaya yang selama ini dinilai mutlak. Dan menurutku, prostulat itu sudah mematahkan prostulat relativitas Einstein. Dedicated for Sakura's Birthday and #EventSakura 'sBirthday


_**PHYSICS**_

By Ryuhara Haruno

**Second fanfic after BIOLOGY**

_**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**_

_Pairing__** : Sakura x Sasuke**_

_**Rate : M **_

_**Genre : Romance, sci-fi.**_

_**Warning : OOC, AU, TYPO (s)**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Fanfic ini didedikasikan untuk ulang tahun Sakura hari ini.**_

_**Otanjoubi Omedetou Sakura-chan ^^**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**HAPPY READING^^**_

**PHYSICS**

_**Kelas X (Bab Hukum Newton)**_

"Sasuke-kun. Hukum Newton itu apa?"

Sasuke membalikan badannya dan mendapati gadisnya sedang duduk bersila sambil memangku sebuah buku fisika. Sebuah pensil mekanik tersemat di telinga mungilnya dan rambut merah mudanya terlihat berantakan.

"Ada apa Sakura?"

Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu dan matanya menyipit.

"Aku tanya, hukum Newton itu apa?" jawabnya ketus.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis dan mendekati kekasihnya.

"Hukum Newton itu ada tiga_. Yang pertama menyatakan bahwa bila resultan gaya-gaya yang bekerja pada benda sama dengan nol, maka benda diam tetap diam dan benda bergerak lurus beraturan akan tetap bergerak lurus beraturan._"

"Maksudnya Sasuke-kun?" Sakura mengernyitkan dahinya bingung.

"Sama seperti kita. Kalau seandainya aku tidak melakukan apa-apa padamu, kau pasti akan tetap polos seperti dulu." Jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Aaah? Maksudnya apa?" Sakura menggoyangkan lengan Sasuke karena tak mengerti dengan perumpamaan yang diberikan kekasihnya.

"Kau tak ingat? Jika saja aku tak melakukan praktek proses pembuahan padamu, kau pasti masih 'gadis' sekarang. Artinya, jika suatu benda tak diberikan gaya, benda diam tetap diam. Bendak bergerak lurus tetap bergerak lurus. Sama seperti itu, jika aku tak menyentuhmu saat itu, kau pasti masih perawan."

Perkataan Sasuke, sukses membuat sebuah buku campbell berukuran 10 cm mendarat telak diwajah tampannya.

_**~PHYSICS~**_

"Kalau hukum kedua newton itu apa Sasuke-kun?"

Setelah mengobati wajah tampan kekasihnya dan meminta maaf. Kini mereka melanjutkan pelajaran di kamar Sasuke.

"_Hukum kedua Newton berbunyi, percepatan sebuah benda berbanding lurus dengan gaya total (resultan) yang bekerja padanya dan berbanding terbalik dengan massanya. Arah percepatan sama dengan arah resultan gaya."_ Jelas Sasuke.

Ia melihat wajahnya pada cermin. Terlihat sebuah luka lebam disudut mata kirinya. Inilah akibatnya memiliki pacar bertenaga monster.

"Ahh.. aku tahu. Maksudnya F= m.a, ya Sasuke-kun?" mata Sakura tampak berbinar menunggu jawaban kekasihnya.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke singkat.

Sasuke kembali mengompres lukanya dan menatap Sakura dengan sebal "Kau harus membayarnya Sakura." Batinnya.

"Kalau yang ketiga?"

Gadis bertubuh mungil itu bertanya kembali. Ia tak sadar bahwa ada seekor harimau yang ingin menerkamnya dari belakang. Tiba-tiba..

"Akh.. engh.. Sasuke-kun. Hentikan!"

Sasuke memasukkan jarinya ke dalam rok lipit Sakura dan membelai kewanitaan kekasihnya dengan lembut.

"Uh.. Sasuke~ aku ingin belajar. Jangan~"

Pemuda raven ini memainkan dada gadisnya. Memilin putingnya dengan cepat dan mengecup bibir tipis Sakura dengan rakus. Ia juga tak menyia-nyiakan pantat empuk Sakura dan menggesek-gesekan kejantanannya pada Sakura. Membuat gadis itu semakin menggeliat keenakan dan terlena kenikmatan yang diberikan kekasihnya.

"Sasu sudah.. ah.. kya.. jangan~ engh.."

Sasuke memasukan dua jarinya dan mengocok liang Sakura dengan cepat. Membuat kekasihnya merasakan sensasi di bawah sana dan membuat otot vaginanya berkontraksi dengan cepat.

"Kau tau Sakura? Sekarang kita sedang belajar. _Pertama, tentang bunyi. Macam-macam bunyi berdasarkan bentuknya dibagi menjadi 2. Yang pertama adalah nada. Nada adalah bunyi yang frekwensinya teratur, seperti bunyi alat musik. Yang kedua, desah_!"

Sasuke menghisap leher Sakura dan mempercepat gerakan jarinya di bawah sana. Wajah Sakura sudah memerah tidak tahan dengan kenikmatan dari kekasihnya.

"_Desah adalah bunyi yang nadanya tak teratur._ Contahnya, seperti ini." Sasuke menurunkan daerah jamahannya.

"Akkhh.. oh.. uh.. engh.. Sasuke~ ..." Sakura mendesah saat kekasihnya menghisap dadanya dengan keras dan rakus. Seperti anak bayi yang sedang menyusu.

"Oh.. Oh.. akhh.. engh~"

"Lalu, mengenai konsep gaya_. Semakin besar kecepatan, maka semakin besar pula gaya yang dihasilkan. Karena gaya berbanding lurus dengan kuadrat kecepatan_." Bisik Sasuke sambil mengulum telinga Sakura.

Ia memasukkan jarinya dengan cepat pada kewanitaan Sakura yang berkedut dan mendapati tubuh gadisnya berguncang hebat. Membuat Sakura kewalahan dan memegang pundak Sasuke.

"Sasuke.. Sasuke.. Sasuke.. oh.. ah.. Sasu~ pelankan temponya." Teriaknya. edangkan jari-jari Sasuke semakin bergerak dengan cepat.

"Kau tahu, ini juga membuktikan adanya gaya gesek. _Semakin besar gaya gesek diberikan, semakin besar pula panas yang ditimbulkan."_

Sakura merasakan kewanitaannya panas dan berdenyut seiring gerakan Sasuke yang semakin luwes.

"_Dan yang terakhir, sesuai hukum newton ketiga. Gaya aksi sama dengan gaya reaksi namun dengan arah yang berlawanan."_

"HYA... AKHH! SASUKE-KUN~" Teriak Sakura.

Sakura mencapai klimaksnya dan melengkungkan tubuhnya ke belakang mencapai puncak kenikmatan tertingginya. Sasuke sendiri menyeringai dan memeluk tubuh Sakura yang berkeringat. Ia mengambil cairan Sakura dan menjilatnya dengan rakus.

"Kau tahu? Dengan gaya aksi yang kuberikan seperti tadi, tubuhmu memberikan reaksi yang sangat mengejutkan. Dasar, gadis nakal."

Sasuke memandang ke bawah dan diikuti oleh Sakura. Gadis itu tersipu saat mendapati dirinya sudah membasahi celana Sasuke dengan cairannya. Ia menenggelamkan wajahnya pada bahu Sasuke dengan wajah memerah.

"Habisnya, Sasuke-kun nakal."

Dengan seringaian penuh kemenangan, Sasuke membawa gadis itu ke atas tempat tidur dan menindihnya dengan cepat. Membuat emerald Sakura terkejut saat kekasihnya mencopoti semua pakaian mereka. Ia mendapati tatapan onyx Sasuke yang terlihat sangat 'lapar' akan dirinya. Sebelum semuanya terlambat, Sakura berusaha mendorong tubuh Sasuke.

"Sasuke, jangan! A-aku mau belajar dulu." Ujarnya panik.

Sasuke menekan tubuh Sakura ke bawah dan menatap gadisnya dengan lekat.

"Kita sedang belajar Sakura. Aku akan mengajarimu konsep Tekanan."

Sasuke menangkup wajah Sakura dan menatap emeraldnya dengan lekat.

"_Tekanan adalah hasil bagi antara gaya dan luas penampang. Jika semakin kecil luas penampang dan semakin besar gaya yang diberikan , maka semakin besar Tekanan yang dihasilkan._ Contohnya seperti ini." Sasuke mengusap bibir mungil Sakura dan menatap emerald yang terlihat takut itu.

"Bibirmu kecilkan? Bagaimana jika aku berikan gaya. Kita lihat bagaimana tekanannya."

Sasuke mengecup bibir itu dengan penuh nafsu dan menekan dalam bibir Sakura. Membuat si gadis kesulitan bernafas dan merasakan bibirnya dilumat dengan ganas. Sasuke memejamkan matanya dan mengulum bibir gadisnya hingga ia merasakan perlawanan dari Sakura dengan kedua tangan kecil yang berusaha mendorong tubuhnya. Akhirnya sekitar 10 menit telah berlalu, ciuman panas itu terhentikan. Meninggalkan sisa saliva yang tercecer disudut bibir Sakura dan dihisap oleh Sasuke.

"Bagaimana? Kau mengerti dengan konsep tekanan bukan?"

Sakura mengangguk malu. Sasuke semakin tersenyum dan mengerjai kekasihnya lagi.

"Sekarang tentang gaya."

Sasuke membuka kedua paha Sakura dan menatap celah menggoda gadisnya. Merasa malu, Sakura menutupi wajahnya dengan tangannya.

"Jangan Sasuke-kun. Tadikan kita sudah belajar tentang gaya dari hukum Newton." Ucapnya lirih.

Sasuke mensejajarkan wajah mereka dan menyingkirkan tangan Sakura dari wajah cantik itu.

"Benarkah? Lalu apa pengertian gaya itu?" tanyanya dengan jahil.

Toeng!

Sudah belajar sejauh ini Sakura tidak tahu pengertian gaya? Ia hanya menatap wajah Sasuke dengan tampang polos dan bodohnya. Membuat Sasuke semakin gemas dan hendak memakan gadis ini.

"Baiklah, akan aku ajarkan. Gaya adalah..."

Sasuke menempelkan kejantanannya pada celah Sakura. Menggesek-gesekkannya dengan jahil dan mengulum bibir Sakura sambil ia masukkan kejantanannya yang sudah menegang secara perlahan.

Blush.

Sakura tersipu malu saat merasakan rongga kewanitaannya telah penuh dengan milik Sasuke yang bersarang di dalamnya. Mereka saling bertatapan dan mengecup bibir masing-masing dengan ganas. Setelah merasakan Sakura sudah terbiasa dengan keberadaan miliknya. Sasuke menarik kejantanannya dan membuat Sakura mendesah.

"Ahh.. oh.. Sasuke~"

Sasuke menyeringai dan mengecup bibir Sakura.

"Jadi, _gaya adalah tarikan atau dorongan yang mempengaruhi suatu benda. Contohnya adalah ini."_

Ia mulai mengenjot tubuh Sakura dengan cepat. Mendorong dan menarik kejantanannya pada kewanitaan Sakura dan membuat tubuh gadis itu menggeliat kenikmatan dan menariakkan namanya dengan mesra.

"Sasuke~ Sasuke~ oh.. ah... ah.. cepat, lebih dalam..."

Sasuke terus mendorong miliknya dan puas saat melihat kekasihnya kewalahan mengimbangi pergerakannya.

"Bagaimana Sakura? Kau ingin aku mempercepatnya?" tanyanya mesum.

Sakura berusaha menahan malunya dan mengangguk. Membuat pergerakan Sasuke semakin lincah di dalam kewanitaannya. Jadi, setidaknya mereka belajar tentang konsep gaya, gaya gesek, desahan, tekanan, dan hukum newton disini. Hahaha.. kasian kau Sakura.

_**~PHYSICS~**_

_**KELAS XI (BAB USAHA)**_

Saat ini Sasuke dan Sakura sedang memperhatikan seorang gadis berambut pirang yang ingin mendekati kakak laki-laki Sakura, yaitu Sasori. Sudah seminggu ini kedua pasangan itu melihat kakak Sakura yang selalu saja diikuti dan ditempeli oleh gadis yang Sakura ketahui namanya adalah Ino. Entah apa maksudnya, namun mereka hanya memperhatikannya dari atas atap. Terkadang mereka melihat Ino bermaksud memberikan bekal untuk Sasori. Namun ditolak secara halus oleh pemuda itu. Pernah juga mereka menemukan Ino menawari minuman dingin saat Sasori sedang beristirahat dari permainan basketnya, dan lagi-lagi ditolak.

Terkadang Sakura merasa kasian kepada Ino. Apa Sasori benar-benar buta sehingga mengabaikan gadis manis itu? Atau jangan-jangan kakaknya guy? Lihat saja sekarang! Ino sudah berdandan dengan cantik dan datang ke rumah mereka hanya untuk mengajak Sasori jalan-jalan. Namun pria itu menolak dengan alasan sibuk dengan tugasnya. Dengan berat hati Sakura mengatakan hal itu pada Ino dan melihat raut kecewa pada gadis itu. Malang sekali.

Sakura kembali ke ruang tamu dan melanjutkan belajarnya dengan Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun, kasian sekali ya Ino-chan. Berkali-kali berusaha mendekati Onii-chan, tapi selalu ditolak. Onii-chan memang aneh." Ujar Sakura.

Sasuke hanya cuek dan menjawab seadanya, "Namanya juga Usaha."

"Tapi onii-chan tidak boleh seperti itu. Setidaknyakan hargai seorang wanita yang datang jauh-jauh hanya untuk mengajaknya berkencan." Sakura merengut sebal dan menggembungkan pipinya.

Melihat hal itu Sasuke justru tertawa dan menarik pipi gadisnya dengan gemas.

"Hahaha.. kau ini. Kalau di dalam fisika, usaha adalah hasil kali antara gaya dan jarak. Kalau dalam cinta, diperlukan juga konsep seperti itu." Ujar Sasuke.

Sakura merasa tak mengerti dan menatap pemuda tampan itu.

"Lalu hubungannya apa?"

Sasuke tersenyum tipis dan mengacak rambut Sakura.

"_Usaha yang diperlukan seseorang untuk mendapatkan perhatian targetnya dipengaruhi dengan jarak target dan gaya tariknya. Semakin besar jarak dan gaya tarik dari tergetnya, maka semakin besar pula usaha yang dibutuhkan untuk mendapatkannya_." Jelas Sasuke.

Sakura kembali tersenyum dan menjatuhkan kepalanya pada pundak Sasuke.

"Untung jarak dan gaya tarik kita kecil. Sehingga aku tidak perlu berusaha keras seperti Ino untuk mendapatkan Sasuke-kun." Gumam Sakura dengan nada kecil. Namun masih terdengar dengan jelas oleh Sasuke.

_**(Hukum Termodinamika)**_

"_Hukum termodinamika berbunyi energi dapat berubah dari suatu bentuk ke bentuk yang lain, tetapi energi tidak dapat diciptakan dan tidak dapat dimusnahkan_." Jelas Iruka sensei saat mereka sedang belajar di dalam kelas.

Sasuke menatap gadisnya yang sedang mengerutkan dahi tanda ia bingung dengan penjelasan gurunya. Sepertinya, waktu istirahat nanti ia harus menahan rasa laparnya karena kekasihnya pasti akan memintanya menjelaskan kembali maksud dari hukum termodinamika itu.

"Sasuke-kun!" panggil gadis merah muda itu.

Padahal Sasuke sudah berusaha untuk keluar kelas secepat mungkin. Namun kekasihnya ini malah lebih gesit dan menangkapnya seperti sekarang.

"Hn?" responnya.

Sakura mengerucutkan bibir kecilnya dan berjalan menuju Sasuke dengan gemas.

"Uhh... jelaskan aku tentang hukum termodinamika. Aku masih belum mengerti." Rajuknya.

Sasuke memutar bola matanya dengan bosan dan menjawab.

"Kau anggap saja seperti rasa cintaku kepadamu Sakura. Cintaku dapat berubah bentuk menjadi rasa sayang, rasa peduli ataupun rasa rindu. Tapi cintaku tidak dapat diciptakan dan tidak dapat dimusnahkan. Bahkan sampai kau bosan sekalipun."

Setelah mendengarkan kalimat Sasuke, Sakura kembali merona dan mengejar kekasihnya yang sudah duluan ke kantin.

"Ternyata Sasuke-kun gombal juga yah. Hehe.." ujarnya. Membuat telinga Sasuke mendadak tuli.

_**(Hukum Kelestarian Momentum)**_

"Sasuke, kenapa jumlah momentum sesaat sebelum tumbukan dan jumlah momentum sesuah tumbukan itu sama?" tanya Sakura saat mereka sedang diperpustakaan pribadi keluarga Uchiha.

Sasuke menghentikan kegiatan membaca novelnya (baca: buku Champbell) sambil melirik Sakura.

"Tentu saja. Kan itu sesuai dengan hukum kelestarian momentum." Jawabnya singkat.

Sakura menaikan alisnya tanda ia belum mengerti.

"Coba beri aku contoh dengan perumpamaan cinta yang selalu Sasuke-kun ajarkan." Pintanya dengan mata puppy-eyes.

Melihat kekasihnya seperti itu, Sasuke malah berdecih.

"Cih! Enak saja. Cintaku tidak berlaku untuk hukum itu." Jawabnya ketus. Membuat semnagat Sakura menjadi surut dan gadis itu langsung bermuram durja.

"Jadi, sekarang tak ada lagi ya perumpamaan cinta dari Sasuke-kun untukku? Apa Sasuke-kun tidak mencintaiku lagi?" ucapnya dengan nada getir.

Melihat pacarnya hampir menangis, Sasuke segera bangkit dari kursinya dan menangkup wajah Sakura. Menyingkirkan anak-anak rambut yang menutupi wajah cantik kekasihnya dan tersenyum lembut.

"Hei, bukan begitu. Maksudku cintaku tidak berlaku untuk hukum itu."

"Kenapa? Apa cinta Sasuke-kun sebelum dan sesudah menjadi kekasihku tak sama lagi? Sasuke-kun pasti tidak mencintaiku lagikan?"

Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya dengan Sakura dan mengecup bibir itu sambil berbisik.

"Malah kadar cintaku sebelum dan sesudah menjadi kekasihmu malah menjadi bertambah besar. Artinya, sebelum aku menjadi kekasihmu aku tidak pernah merasakan kadar cinta sebesar ini. Apalagi setelah menjadi kekasihmu. Kedar itu akan terus bertambah hingga kau menjadi nenek-nenek nanti."

Cup

Sasuke mengecup hidung Sakura.

_**(Gaya Gravitasi)**_

Belakangan ini Sasuke sangat sibuk sekali dengan olimpiade Biologinya. Ia malah melupakan jadwal kencannya dengan Sakura dan membuat gadis itu menjadi gila karena tidak bertemu dengan Sasuke selama seminggu ini.

Di sekolah Sasuke harus mengikuti pelatihan intensif dari pagi hingga sore. Malamnya pemuda itu akan les privat dan itu tidak boleh diganggu oleh siapa pun. Membuat Sakura menjadi orang stress dan terkadang menjambak rambut Sasori karena tidak bisa berkomunikasi dengan kekasihnya.

"Arrghh! Hentikan Saku-chan! Jangan menarik-narik rambutku. Kau kira aku ini apa?" teriak Sasori dengan keras saat adiknya yang duduk di atas sofa itu menjambak rambutnya saat ia duduk di lantai.

"Habisnya rambut onii-chan sangat keren dan aku ingin menjambaknya. Kya! Sudah seminggu aku tidak menerima kabar dari Sasuke-kun. Huaaa... onii-chan! Aku rindu padanya~" teriak Sakura dengan suara nyaring, yang sudah jelas akan membuat telinga Sasori mengalami penulian dini.

Sasori menatap adiknya dengan sebal dan segera memencet tombol di handphone-nya.

Tut

Tut

Terdengar suarasambungan telepon disana. Tak lama kemudian terdengar suara baritone khas pemilik Uchiha yang mengangkatnya.

"Ya, ada apa Sasori?" tanya si penerima telepon.

"Ah, Itachi. Bisa kau berikan teleponnya pada Sasuke? Adikku berteriak seperti orang gila saat ini. Sudah seminggu mereka lost contact. Jika dibiarkan terlalu lama, aku takut ia bunuh diri."

Mendengarkan ucapan Sasori, Itachi menyeringai.

"Hahaha.. kebetulan, si baka otouto sedang tidak sibuk. Baiklah, akan aku berikan teleponnya."

Begitu terdengar suara Itachi yang samar-samar memanggil Sasuke, Sasori tersenyum.

"Saku-chan, ini ada telepon dari kekasihmu."

Dengan semangat 45 Sakura menyerang Sasori dan mengambil ponsel itu dengan cepat.

"Halo, Sasuke-kun~" ujarnya riang.

Sasuke menaikan alisnya begitu mendengar suara riang Sakura diseberang sana.

"Hn."

"Sasuke-kun sedang apa?"

"Menjawab teleponmu."

"Ah.. maksudku, bagaimana kabar Sasuke-kun? Baik-baik saja ne?"

"Ya, baik-baik saja."

Sakura menggaruk pipinya yang tak gatal. Mendengarkan jawaban Sasuke yang hanya sepotong-potong tentu membuatnya kecewa. Seharusnya, pemuda itu menjawab pertanyaannya dengan nada yang lebih ceria.

"Aku mengganggu Sasuke-kun ya?" tanyanya dengan nada menyesal.

Menyadari nada bicara gadisnya, Sasuke segera menyangkal.

"Tentu saja tidak, aku sedang senggang."

"Lalu, kenapa Sasuke-kun tak menghubungiku seminggu ini?" tanya Sakura dengan nada kesal.

Sasuke berfikir sejenak dan menjawab.

"Mungkin untuk menambah gaya cinta kita."

"Maksud Sasuke-kun?" Sakura tak mengerti.

"Kau tahu, gaya cintaku sama seperti gaya gravitasi._ Konsep gaya gravitasi adalah, gaya gravitasi sebanding dengan hasil kali dua buah benda dan berbanding terbalik dengan kuadrat jari-jarinya_.."

"Hubungannya apa?" potong Sakura.

"Dengarkan dulu baka. Jika ingin menambah gaya cinta, maka intensitas jarak harus kita perkecil, sehingga kita sering bertemu. Dan kita juga bisa menggunakan konstanta gravitasi, yaitu sebuah alat komunikasi agar kita sering berkomunikasi. Jika jarak dan konstanta gravitasi cinta sudah bisa kita perkecil, maka gaya cinta kita akan bertambah besar." Jelas Sasuke.

Sakura menautkan alisnya dan menjawab.

"Tapi yang ada Sasuke-kun malah memperbesar jarak kita dan membuat kita jarang berkomunikasi. Mana mungkin gaya cinta kita akan besar!" ujar Sakura.

"Itu-kan kemarin. Sekarangkan tidak. Lihat saja, aku sudah menghubungimu dan membuat konstanta gravitasi cinta kita menjadi besar." Bela Sasuke.

"Lalu, jaraknya? Sasuke-kun tidak ada didekatku sekarang."

"Benarkah? Lalu siapa yang ada di belakangmu?"

Begitu Sakura berbalik, ia mendapati Sasuke berdiri di belakangnya menggunakan kemeja biru kotak-kotak dan celana jeans hitam.

"Sasuke-kun?" ujarnya tak percaya.

Seminggu setelah mereka tak bertemu, membuat Sakura menjadi rindu dengan sosok pemuda tampan ini. Dan sekarang tiba-tiba muncul dengan penampilan keren. Sakura memeluk Sasuke dengan erat dan berbisik.

"Aku rindu Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke memeluk kekasihnya dan menjawab, "Bukankah sekarang aku sudah memperbesar gaya gravitasi cinta kita? Ayo kita kencan."

Dan malam itupun mereka lalui dengan kebahagiaan bersama.

_**~PHYSICS~**_

_**Kelas XII (Bab Gaya Coulomb)**_

"Sakura, kau tahu siapa Coulomb itu?"

Sasuke bertanya sambil memainkan rambut gadisnya. Saat ini mereka sedang berduaan di dalam kelas yang sepi.

"Satuan dari muatan, bukan?" jawan kekasihnya.

"Ya, tapi yang lebih tepat dari itu."

"Apa? Aku tidak tahu."

Sasuke menghela nafasnya dan menarik wajah gadisnya agar mereka saling berhadapan.

"Itu loh.. si penemu rumus gaya listrik!"

"Oh.. yang itu. Ya.. ya.. hehe.. aku lupa Sasuke-kun."

"Kalau iya rumusnya apa?"

Toeng!

Pertanyaan Sasuke sukses membuat kepala merah muda Sakura menjadi pusing karena harus mengingat kembali rumus itu. Setelah bergulat dengan fikirannya, Sakura menyerah.

"A-aku lupa!"

Bug!

Sasuke meninju dinding di sebelah Sakura dan membuat gadis itu ketakutan. Kenapa ini? Apakah karena ia lupa dengan rumus gaya listrik sehingga Sasuke semarah ini? Jika tinju itu mengenai wajah Sakura, tentu saja wajah gadis itu sudah remuk. Sasuke menatapnya dengan mata yang berkilat marah dan membuat Sakura menciut. Entah apa penyebabnya, masa cuman karena hal itu Sasuke sampai seperti ini.

"Kau melupakan rumus penting itu?" tanya Sasuke penuh penekanan.

Sakura menangguk kecil dan menundukan wajahnya. Ia tak berani menatap onyx Sasuke. Sasuke meredakan emosinya dan menatap Sakura dengan lembut.

"Maaf, aku hanya emosi." Bisiknya.

Sasuke memeluknya dengan penuh perasaan dan berusaha menyampaikan rasa sesalnya karena telah memarahi gadisnya.

"Gomen, aku hanya terbawa emosi saat kau mengatakan kau lupa rumus itu."

Sakura menangis dipelukan kekasihnya dan menjawab sambil sesegukan.

"Hiks, Sasuke-kun semarah itu padaku hanya karena aku lupa rumus. Kenapa? Kenapa Sasuke-kun! Apa segitu pentingnya pelajaran Fisika daripada aku? Sampai-sampai kau mau menyakitiku? Hiks.."

Sasuke merasa menyesal dan menghapus air mata Sakura.

"Dengar, maksudku bukan begitu. Aku marah karena makna rumus itu sangat penting untuk hubungan kita." Jelasnya.

Sakura menengadahkan wajahnya menatap onyx Sasuke.

"Memang maknanya apa?"

Sasuke mengecup pipi Sakura sejenak dan menatap emerald yang sayu itu.

"_Gaya listrik ataupun gaya tarik menarik dan tolak menolak, berbanding lurus dengan konstanta dikalikan kedua muatan dan berbanding terbalik dengan kuadrat jaraknya._ Maknanya adalah kecocokan atau gaya ketertarikan atau gaya penolakan akan dipengaruhi oleh faktor K (lingkungan), besar muatan cinta serta kuadrat jaraknya. Sebagai contoh, ketika jarak kedua pasangan sangat jauh dan muatan cinta keduanya tetap, dengan lingkungan yang tidak mendukung. Maka gaya cinta diantara mereka akan kecil. Sebaliknya, jika gaya tarik cintanya ingin besar. Kita harus berada dilingkungan yang mendukung, dengan jarak yang dekat serta muatan cinta yang besar, pasti gaya tarik cinta kita akan besar. Maka dari itu, aku tak mau sampai kau melupakan rumus itu. Nanti gaya tarik cinta kita berkurang."

Dan setelah mendengarkan kalimat terpanjang Sasuke, barulah Sakura sadar bahwa mereka memang diciptkan untuk memiliki gaya tarik cinta yang sangat besar. Bahkan mungkin sampai bilangan tak terhingga.

_**~PHYSICS~**_

_**(Relativitas)**_

_Kesimpulan dari prostulat Einstein mengatakan bahwa waktu, dan tempat relatif, sedangkan kecepatan cahaya adalah mutlak._ Hal inilah yang membuat Sakura dan Sasuke bertengkar dihari ulang tahun Sakura. Padahal ini adalah hal sepele. Kenapa mereka sampai seribut ini?

"Pokoknya waktu dan tempat itu relatif Sasuke-kun! Yang mutlak itu kecepatan cahaya!" ujar Sakura.

Sasuke menatap kekasihnya dengan rendah dan berdecih.

"Heh, sok pintar sekali! Sudah kubilang, tak ada yang mutlak di dunia ini." Ujarnya kesal.

Sakura berkecak pinggang dan menatap Sasuke dengan jengkel.

"Hei tuan, jangan sembarangan bicara ya! Aku bukannya sok pintar. Kau saja yang sok tahu. Sudah jelas di buku dan internet mengatakan bahwa kecepatan cahaya itu mutlak. Keras kepala sekali sih!" gerutu Sakura.

Sasuke menatap emerald Sakura dengan sebal dan kembali berbicara.

"Sumber bisa saja salah. Lagian itukan hanya prostulat si Einstein saja. Diakan hanya manusia biasa, bisa saja salah dengan prostulatnya."

Respon buruk yang diucapkan Sasuke membuat Sakura semakin kesal dan melempar sebuah buku fisika dihadapannya.

"Dasar pantat ayam! Sok sekali dirimu. Para ilmuwan dunia saja menyetujui prostulatnya. Bahkan ia diberikan penghargaan karena sudah mematahkan kepercayaan umat manusia mengenai konsep relativitas Newton yang menyatakan waktu dan tempat adalah mutlak sedangkan kecepatan relatif. Konsep yang diyakini selama ratusan tahun. Kenapa sekarang kau menentangnya? Memangnya kau punya prostulat baru hah?" tantang Sakura.

Mendengarkan ucapan gadis merah muda ini, Sasuke berdiri dan berjalan mendekati Sakura. Ia membelai halus kulit putih wajah Sakura dan tersenyum, membuat Sakura merinding.

"Tentu saja, prostulatku mengatakan bahwa waktu, tempat dan kecepatan cahaya adalah relatif. Sedangkan cintaku padamu MUTLAK. Itu artinya, cintaku dapat menandingi kecepatan cahaya yang selama ini dinilai mutlak. Dan menurutku, prostulat itu sudah mematahkan prostulat relativitas Einstein." Ujarnya.

Sakura yang mendengarkannya menunduk malu dan memeluk Sasuke dengan erat.

"Sasuke-kun, kau membuatku emosi dengan tingkahmu tadi."

TIK!

Sasuke menjentikan jarinya dan secepat cahaya ruangan menjadi ramai dengan kehadiran Sasori, Itachi dan kedua orangtua Sasuke maupun Sakura. Mereka tampak menggunakan topi pesta dan Sasori membawakan kue ulang tahun besar berbentuk buah Cherry yang diatasnya tertulis "Otanjoubi Omedetou Sakura."

Sekilas air mata kebahagian menitik disudut matanya menatap kejutan kecil ini. Ia menatap Sasuke yang tersenyum dan berbicara.

"Ya ampun, aku saja lupa dengan ulang tahunku. Kalian menyiapkannya sampai seperti ini. Terima kasih semuanya." Ujarnya senang.

Kedua orangtuanya memeluk Sakura dan berbisik.

"Selamat ulang tahun Sakura-chan. Semoga tambah dewasa, menjadi anak yang berprestasi dan membanggakan Kaasan dan Tousan." Ucap orangtuanya.

Sakura mengangguk senang dan air mata berlinangan di pelupuk matanya.

"Ayo, potong kuenya Saku-chan." Ujar Sasori.

Sakura mengambil pisau yang diberikan Itachi dan menutup matanya sambil mengucapkan permintaannya.

"Semoga aku dan Sasuke-kun tetap bersama dan cinta kami sesuai dengan prostulat-nya Sasuke-kun."

Wussh...

Sakura meniup lilin berbentuk angka 18 itu dan membuat semuanya bertepuk tangan.

Prok... prok... prok..

"SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN SAKURA!" Ucap mereka semua. Dan dilanjutkan dengan pemotongan kue pertama yang Sakura berikan untuk Sasuke.

"Jadi, sekarang usiamu 18?" tanya Sasuke saat mereka sedang berduaan di taman. Sedangkan yang lainnya sedang sibuk di dalam rumah keluarga Uchiha, membicarakan bisnis.

"Iya, Sasuke-kun. Kenapa?"

"Tidak. Hanya saja rasanya waktu itu berjalan cepat. Rasanya baru kemarin aku bertemu denganmu di kafe AI. Kita bertengkar, merajut hubungan tanpa status, menghilangkan ke 'gadisanmu' dan sekarang kau sudah berusia 18. Ternyata benar, waktu itu relatif." Ujar Sasuke.

Sakura menyamankan posisinya dipangkuan Sasuke dan menjawab.

"Aku juga, rasanya kita baru saja bertemu di kafe Ai kemarin. Eh.. tahunya kita sudah berada di rumahmu. Terkadang juga di perpustakaan, di atap, di rumahku, ataupun di kamarku. Tempat juga relatif ya.. Sasuke-kun."

"Hn. Dan tiba-tiba saja suasana menjadi ramai. Mengalahkan kecepatan cahaya yang selama ini dinilai mutlak. Aku menentang keras hal itu."

Sakura terkekeh mendengarkan penuturan Sasuke dan mengalungkan tangannya pada pundak Sasuke sambil berkata, "Yah, aku juga tak percaya dengan prostulat Einstein tentang itu. Di dunia ini tak ada yang mutlak. Kecuali, cintaku dan Sasuke-kun. Sesuai dengan isi prostulat Uchiha Sasuke yang menyatakan, bahwa di dunia ini tak ada yang mutlak. Kecuali cinta."

Dan malam itupun diakhiri dengan ciuman panjang mereka. Saling berbagi, saling mengecap, dan saling menghangatkan.

"_Ne, Sasuke-kun. Selain cinta itu mutlak, cinta itu juga tak terhingga. Sama seperti cintaku padamu yang tak akan bisa dihitung menggunakan alat apapun."_

"Hn. Otanjoubi Omedetou Sakura-hime."

Blush!

Sakura merona mendengarkannya.

**A/N:**

**Yee.. akhirnya Ryu buat juga deh FF untuk ulang tahunnya salah satu kunoichi kesukaan Ryu.**

**OTANJOUBI OMEDETOU SAKURA..**

**Yosh. Ini adalah ff kedua setelah fict yg berjudul "Biology". Ryu sengaja ngambil scene tentang pelajaran, sekalian mau share ilmu untuk readers. Gomen ya jika konsep fisikanya ada yg salah atau sulit dimengerti. Karena ff ini tujuan utamanya utk ngerayai ultah Sakura. Jadi, apa komentar kamu tentang FF ini?**

**Silahkan ketik di kolom**_** review**_** ya. Sampai jumpaaaaaa...**

_Ryuhara Haruno_

_28 Maret 2014 (18.44)_


End file.
